Siete pecados capitales
by LasTresMoiras
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales y el mundo de Skip Beat.
1. Prólogo

_Este fic forma parte del proyecto conjunto "Siete pecados capitales" por parte de_ _ **oxybry**_ _,_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y_ _ **mutemuia**_ _._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece… Por más que recemos al cielo :)

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

—Estos occidentales y sus manías de clasificarlo todo… —dijo Lory al televisor… Acababa de terminar de ver un largometraje francés, de los años sesenta, que se componía de siete historias cortas, y cada una trataba uno de los pecados capitales. Raro concepto ese para un oriental. Lory entendía bien cada uno de los pecados por sí solos, pero ¿por qué eran capitales? ¿Por qué merecían un puesto aparte en la fe católica?

Como le resultó interesante esta clasificación de las bajezas del espíritu, no le quedó más remedio que hacer un poco de investigación por la red. Mientras Sebastian le traía un té y algo de comer, encendió el ordenador portátil. Unos cuantos tip-tip-tips y la pantalla se llenó de resultados. Pinchó en el primero.

 _Los siete pecados capitales son una clasificación de los vicios mencionados en las primeras enseñanzas del cristianismo para educar a sus seguidores acerca de la moral cristiana._

Sí, bueno, algo así ya lo suponía él. Pero capitales, que le aclaren lo de capitales.

 _El término «capital» (de_ caput _,_ capitis _, 'cabeza', en latín) no se refiere a la magnitud del pecado sino a que da origen a muchos otros pecados._

—Ah… —dijo en voz alta—. Ahora entiendo… Se llaman capitales porque a causa de ese pecado o vicio se cometen otros de otra clase…

 _Son llamados capitales porque generan otros pecados, otros vicios._

—¡Pues eso mismo acabo de decir yo! —exclamó con una carcajada.

 _Son la soberbia, la avaricia, la envidia, la ira, la lujuria, la gula y la pereza._

Sí, eso ya lo vio en la película. Siete historias, siete cortos.

—Bien, si yo me atreviera a hacer algo parecido aquí, en Japón, ¿cómo lo haría? Y más importante aún…, ¿con quién? —le dijo a la pantalla mientras se pasaba un dedo pensativo por el bigote. Hasta que sus ojos brillaron con una idea y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara.

Siete pecados, siete historias.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA: Datos extraídos de Wikipedia._


	2. Soberbia

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_** _:_ Skip Beat _no nos pertenece… Ni siquiera Sho, por más que nadie lo quiera._

* * *

 ** _Soberbia_** _: Deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros._

* * *

 **SOBERBIA**

 _Sho-chan, salí a comprarte un Kurigo Pucchin Purin._

 _Sho-chan, aquí están tus deberes para la clase de inglés._

 _Sho-chan, eres el mejor._

 _No, Sho-chan, no hay manera, seguramente usa zapatos de plataforma._

 _Obtendré mi revancha, Fuwa Shotaro._

 _Te haré arrepentirte tanto. Que desearás morir._

Se despertó de golpe. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con ella? Se arrastró fuera de la cama y tomando una botella de agua se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Sus recuerdos viajando a un pasado distante.

 _Sho-sama, ¿qué quiere comer?_

 _Sho-sama, ¿necesita algo?_

 _Sho-sama, su padre lo manda a llamar._

 _Sho-chan, yo sé que puedes lograrlo._

* * *

" _Siempre pensé que ella era la que mejor me entendía en el mundo. Y también pensé que yo era el que mejor la entendía"._

La voz de Shoko lo interrumpió.

—Sho… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que estar en el estudio en 20 minutos. Mueve tu trasero.

—Vamos, Shoko. No ves que acabo de despertar.

—Muévete, Sho, que vamos a llegar tarde —dijo empujándolo a la ducha, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

—Si lo que querías era ducharte conmigo debiste haberlo dicho antes —dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en el rostro—. Después de todo no hay quien pueda resistirse a los encantos de Fuwa Sho.

—Lo que digas Sho, pero muévete.

* * *

Iba tarde… Genial. Mucho se hablaba en la industria de cómo era trabajar con Fuwa Sho, incluso ya se tejía la leyenda de que si eras capaz de trabajar con el cantante podías trabajar con cualquier arrogante, egocéntrico y lleno de sí mismo en la industria del entretenimiento. No la mal entiendan, ella admiraba su capacidad como músico y compositor y no le gustaba dar credibilidad a los rumores…, pero bien reza el dicho que cuando el río suena, piedras lleva.

Sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que tropezó contra alguien.

—Mira por dónde caminas, ¿quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

Hablando del diablo.

* * *

—Por supuesto que se quién es, Fuwa-san, yo soy la actriz que actuará en su PV. Tendremos el placer de trabajar juntos hoy.

La miró con detenimiento. Justo como le gustaban.

—El placer será todo mío —dijo dedicándole una mirada hambrienta.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a vestuario y maquillaje —dijo retomando su camino.

Shoko dejó escapar un suspiro cansado a su lado.

—No hagas nada estúpido.

—¿Cuándo he hecho algo estúpido?

—…

* * *

"¿Por qué estaba escuchándolo?", se preguntó por quincuagésima vez.

¡Ah sí!, ya recordaba. El director había llamado a un descanso de 15 minutos y el cantante se le había adherido como una garrapata. Al escucharlo hablar de nuevo, decidió que los rumores sobre el cantante se quedaban cortos. Debía haber un límite a la vanidad de una persona y lo mucho que podía vanagloriarse.

—Mis más recientes sencillos llevan semanas manteniéndose en los primeros lugares de la lista de Oricon. He creado una leyenda. Nunca antes se había visto semejante dominio de los primeros lugares de lista.

Ella recordaba varios que lo podrían hacer palidecer en comparación. Cómo quería restregárselo en la cara. Paciencia, se repitió una y otra vez.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se revisaba las uñas.

* * *

Pero qué rayos estaba mal con esa mujer, lo estaba ignorando. Él estaba tomándose el tiempo de hablar con ella y ella no mostraba ninguna emoción o interés al escuchar de sus logros. Debería sentirse halagada de que Fuwa Sho mostrara interés en ella. Debería estar alabando su grandeza y arrastrándose a su cama.

 _Oh, Sho-chan, eres el mejor, Sho-chan no tiene comparación, Sho-chan es el número uno, Sho-chan, mira te traje un Kurigo Pucchin Purin…, me vengaré de ti, Shotaro, te haré arrepentirte._ Repetía la molesta vocecita de la Kyoko de su cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba ese demonio cambia formas apareciendo ahora en su mente? Seguramente tenía que ver con ese estúpido sueño.

Fue sacado de su reflexión cuando el director los llamó a retomar sus lugares.

* * *

La otra mitad de la grabación no fue como se esperaba. El director continuaba haciéndolos repetir la misma escena una y otra vez. Su humor se agriaba más con cada segundo.

—Fuwa-kun, no lo está haciendo bien —llamó el director.

—¿Perdón?

–No puedo ver la emoción, se supone que ha perdido a su amante y lo que me está dando es la expresión de alguien que ha tenido un mal día de trabajo.

—¿Debería recordarle que yo fui el que escribí la canción? ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber cómo retratar lo que escribí?

—Por supuesto que la escribió, Fuwa-kun, una excelente canción, la verdad, y eso lo hace un asombroso cantante —sintió su pecho hincharse con orgullo. Sin embargo, lamento informarle que eso está lejos de hacerlo un buen actor.

La actriz a su lado dejó escapar un resoplido que no pudo contener.

—No es mi culpa —arremetió—. Nunca antes he tenido problemas. Es su culpa —dijo señalando a la actriz—. Ella no me trasmite nada.

—Oh no, eso sí que no, Fuwa-san, he aguantado todas sus pretensiones y demás, pero no se atreva a poner en duda mi actuación. No pretenda encimarme su mediocridad.

Sho enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas e iba a arremeter cuando Shoko intervino para pedirle al director otro receso.

* * *

—Todo es culpa de ese demonio cambia formas.

—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kyoko-chan en todo esto?

—…

—Deberías disculparte con ella, así acabarían con toda esta situación de una vez.

—Yo nunca la obligué a venir conmigo, ella pudo haberse negado.

—La llamaste plana, sin atractivo y aburrida.

—Nada que no fuera verdad.

Shoko decidió dejar el tema allí, como de costumbre no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, no mientras él se mantuviera en su estado de negación constante.

—Tómate un minuto para retomar la compostura y compórtate como el profesional que eres.

* * *

El resto de la filmación se llevó a cabo sin mayores inconvenientes. Cuando finalmente estaban saliendo del estudio se topó con la actriz que protagonizara su video.

—Gracias por el duro trabajo. Ha sido un… placer, Fuwa-san.

Y comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes agregar una línea final.

—Pero haría bien en recordar que _la soberbia no es grandeza sino hinchazón; y lo que está hinchado parece grande pero no está sano*._

Las palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir? —le preguntó confundido a Shoko.

Shoko se sintió desfallecer, un gran cantante sin duda, una estrella de la industria japonesa, pero su… _inteligencia…_ nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

* * *

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Todo sería mejor con un Kurigo Pucchin Purin.

Inmediatamente descartó el pensamiento.

No no no, él era el gran Fuwa Sho, ídolo de las masas, el número uno en las listas musicales, el que imponía tendencias, no podía querer un Kurigo Pucchin Purin.

No, algo como el Kurigo Pucchin Purin no era digno de ser comido por él. Demasiado común, pasado de moda y para nada sofisticado... Sin importar cuánto su boca se hiciera agua y sus pensamientos se nublaran de solo pensar en el delicioso dulce.

Ahh, los dilemas de ser el grande y poderoso Fuwa Sho. Un Dios entre los mortales.

* * *

.

*San Agustín de Hipona.


	3. Avaricia

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece… Más que nada porque nadie se cree que ninguna de nosotras sea Nakamura Yoshiki…

* * *

 _Avaricia: Exceso en la adquisición de riquezas en particular._

* * *

 **AVARICIA**

Desde su más tierna infancia, Mogami Kyoko trabajaba como hormiguita laboriosa. Trabajaba con gusto en el ryokan por retribuir sus cuidados a los señores Fuwa, trabajaba con gusto tres y cuatro empleos para ayudar a Sho-chan a cumplir sus sueños… Trabajaba, trabajaba, trabajaba… Hasta que tuvo la gran revelación y se dio cuenta de que le había tocado vivir en carne propia la fábula de la cigarra y la hormiga…

Pues hasta ahí podíamos llegar…

Toda la vida renunciando a sus deseos por el bien de otro… Toda la vida anhelando sin poder tener… Toda su adolescencia suspirando por poder comprarse un frasco de su adorada _Odette_. O maquillaje… Oh, sí, cómo lo deseaba… Todo lo que había en ella de muchacha adolescente, todo lo que era femenino y coqueto en ella, se moría por poder tener un maquillaje decente con el que dejar de ser una chica del montón… Gracias sean dadas a los cielos por poner en su camino a Moko-san y su maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños…

Pero no ansiaba solo cosas materiales, no…

Quería robarle la fama a Shotaro. Eso, lo primero.

Quería que su madre la quisiera.

Quería robarle a Tsuruga Ren sus habilidades de actuación.

Quería ganar el primer puesto entre las actrices de Japón.

Quería ser grande, la más grande actriz…

Quería… Oh, quería tantas cosas…

Pero por encima de todo, lo quería a él…

A Tsuruga Ren.

A su senpai.

A rabiar. A morir.

Es que la avaricia es una cosa muy mala…

Te llena el pecho de deseos negros, de un ansia oscura, de una necesidad que te roba el aliento y el sueño por las noches…

Quieres lo que nunca será tuyo…

Más, más, más… Kyoko necesitaba más…

Hasta que él le dio el infinito…

Y solo su infinito llenaba sus noches… Ese infinito con el que él le dijo que ella lo había salvado… Pero solo en la misma medida en que él la rescató a ella de la maldita vergüenza rosa…

Oh, su mente volaba libre en la creencia de que ese infinito era más de lo que era. Si fuera valiente, quizás, solo quizás, se hubiera atrevido a pensar que era una declaración de amor… Pero no era valiente, al menos en aquello que involucrara a su maltratado corazón, totalmente desprotegido e indefenso, cuya caja estaba abierta de par en par.

Pero no… Al final solo eran puntos Love Me. Muchísisisisimos… Pero solamente puntos…

Pero puntos enamorados que a Kyoko le valieron conseguir la graduación. Que su jefe supiera la verdad de sus sentimientos también contribuyó, claro. Y lo siguiente fue el debut y un sueldo de profesional. No la miseria que se le paga a un talento en prácticas. Un señor sueldo, íntegro para ella. Un montón de yenes que le permitieron saldar de una vez por todas los plazos pendientes de su matrícula, cambiarle la cadena a la princesa Rosa, comprarle un detallito a las chicas y a Okami-san, y además sobró para una cena especial para su senpai…

Perdón, para su novio…

Sí, su novio… Ah… ¿No lo he dicho?

Resulta que en un arrebato de avariento egoísmo, o investida por una Setsu rediviva en la persona de Mogami Kyoko, a la que llamaremos _la chica en llamas_ , le dio un tremendo ataque de celos —entiéndase afán posesivo de que nadie toque lo que debería ser tuyo—, enfrente mismo del otro interesado… La otra, audaz o inconsciente, acabó dándose cuenta de que su integridad física se veía amenazada y salió corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte…

De más está decir que Tsuruga Ren no perdió la oportunidad que la diosa Fortuna le brindaba…

Bueno, la cosa es que diez años después, los viejos hábitos no desaparecen. Kyoko no es avariciosa, no. Sabe muy bien lo que cuesta ganar el dinero. No lo regalan. Hay que trabajarlo. Hay que ganarlo.

Y por más que ella pertenezca a la cofradía del puño prieto, de vez en cuando se permite sus caprichos. Un buen maquillaje, algún perfume… Pero lo que le cuesta horrores es soportar al derrochador que tiene por marido, gastando el dinero a manos llenas, en ropa para ella, en joyas para ella… Ya no le queda sino aguantarse, desde que en su segundo año de casados, frente a la cajera de una tienda de lencería, el nivel 4 de ojitos de cachorro abandonado quedó oficialmente establecido.

Así que trabaja y trabaja. Como aquella hormiguita laboriosa, pero para ella y para su familia. Y sobre todo trabaja, porque uno nunca sabe lo que te puede traer la vida…

Puedes tener un accidente y no poder trabajar.

Puedes decidir retirarte y disfrutar de tus hijos.

Pueden dejar de considerarte y recibir cada vez menos ofertas para actuar.

Puede aparecer otra más guapa y joven que tú y robarte tu puesto en las listas.

Puedes decidir esconderte con tu marido en una isla remota para que nadie más vea ese cuerpo que es solo para ti.

Así que no, no es avariciosa… Tacaña tampoco…

Solo ahorradora. Precavida.

Al fin y al cabo, ya tiene todo lo que quiere…


	4. Gula

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** como desear no cuesta nada, para mi cumpleaños deseo que Skip Beat sea mío, o por lo menos Ren, si es Kuon tampoco me quejaría.

* * *

 _"La glotonería: el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida"._

* * *

 **GULA**

—¿Estás segura de que dijeron aquí? —preguntó extrañado un hombre a su esposa.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño, ¿acaso crees que YO me equivocaría?

—Noooo, claro que no, mi amor —respondió apresuradamente, sabía a la perfección lo que le costaría contentar a su mujer si le llevaba la contraria—, solo que se me hace muy raro que nos hayan citado en este lugar cuando a nuestro hijo no se le da para nada esto —decía levantando las manos señalando el lugar mientras lo observaba atentamente. Era un elegante restaurante, eso no le extrañaba, lo que sí le había llamado la atención fue que ¡fuera italiano!, ¿Cuándo en su santa vida a su hijo le había gustado la comida italiana? Si por él fuera, solo se alimentaría de aire. No había salido para nada a su padre. Su hija-nuera, aún luchaba con los malos hábitos alimenticios de su hijo, tratando de poner orden sobre sus desacertadas elecciones de comida y su costumbre de no comer dentro de los horarios. En más de una ocasión dichos hábitos habían sido motivo de pleito entre la pareja, que bueno también debería decir que siempre era su hijo quien ganaba con las reconciliaciones. ¿Por qué no habría salido un poquito más como su padre y comer mejor? ¿Acaso no le sería más fácil a su hija darle de comer así?

Los guiaron a su reserva para cuatro personas. Era un restaurante que había abierto sus puertas unos cuantos meses atrás pero se especializaba en la delicadeza de sus platillos y la elegancia de su decoración. Los centros de mesas eran finas flores naturales y las velas flotaban en cuencos llenos de agua aromatizada. A media luz todos los sentidos se incrementaban. Tenue música instrumental ambientaba el restaurante.

De inmediato el camarero se acercó a ellos para entregarles el menú y preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo de tomar mientras escogían de entre las opciones del menú, los aperitivos. Decidieron ordenar un chardonnay chablis "Croix aux Moines" para empezar mientras veían la carta. Pasados unos momentos Kuu llamó por fin al mesero listo para que le tomaran la orden. El camarero con su libreta en mano, preparado para anotar, se fue quedando pálido mientras le dictaban la pequeña orden:

—De entrada un frito de Formaggi, un Pane piano di salsiccia italiana y peperoni, después me puede traer una Insalata di Mela, Spagueti a la carbonara, no, mejor, uno de Linguini Fra diavolo, y la insalata; y los linguini por favor in abundanza; un Rib Eye a la Fiorentina, de postre un Pastel Cioccolato con frambuesa, Tarta di Mela y un gelato. De tomar con la comida una soda italiana de frambuesa y con el postre un Cappuccino Disaronno. Como no conozco este restaurante me voy a conformar solo con eso, ya veré si me gusta y pido algo más. Mi esposa solo tomará un café Capuchino Corleone y un Pastel Cioccolato con frambuesa. Ya habíamos comido en casa. Muchas gracias —el mesero atónito, con los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas se apresura a la cocina para entregar la orden. Iba a necesitar cambiar a la pareja a una mesa más grande, seguramente estaban esperando a más personas que las cuatro que habían especificado al entrar. Pero algo dijo el caballero de que solo se conformaría con eso y si le gustaba ¿pediría más? ¿Acaso se iba a comer él solo todo eso? ¿Habría escuchado bien?

Los comensales de las mesas vecinas se quedaron atónitos al ver cómo los platos iban desapareciendo ante una sola persona que no se percataba de las miradas extrañas que le lanzaban los demás clientes. Algunos al verlo comer tanto, se habían levantado sin tocar siquiera su comida, otros al reconocer al extraño personaje solo sonrieron recordando su legendario apetito. Habían escuchado rumores pero nunca se imaginaron que fueran ciertos.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Se paraba de la mesa y caminaba en círculos y mientras lo hacía, terminaba su tercera ración de postre. Su esposa, trataba de tranquilizarlo. Bien sabía ella que él podría acabar en un buen día con la comida para todo un regimiento, ya les había sucedido algo parecido. Y antes de que los echaran por no poderse estar quieto su esposa le pregunta:

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, amor, claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —contestaba mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo del pastel de cioccolato de su mujer.

—Porque cuando algo te inquieta comes un poquitín de más y hoy es una de esas veces... Y te voy a pedir que dejes en paz mi pastel —respondía mientras alejaba el plato de la discordia de su estupefacto marido.

—Es que los niños ya se han tardado, y pues se me hace muy extraño que precisamente esos dos, uno llamado el rey de la puntualidad y la otra la reina, lleguen tarde. Esto no me da buena espina, ¿y si la noticia es que se van a mudar a Italia y por eso nos han citado aquí, para irse aclimatando a la comida?

—No creo que eso sea lo que nos quieran decir. Y nos citaron aquí porque en el restaurante de la vez anterior, nos pidieron no regresar a menos que avisáramos con diez días de anticipación.

—Sabes que eso no fue enteramente mi culpa, salí sin desayunar de la casa y a la hora del almuerzo al director y al productor se les ocurrió hacer una junta, así que ya no comí nada hasta llegar al restaurante, ¡estaba famélico! —la miraba haciendo la cara de cachorro abandonado como otras veces había visto a su hijo hacer con su nuera.

—Eso yo lo entiendo cariño, pero ¿por qué tenías que acabarte todo el buffet? No dejaste ni las sobras. Además hoy ya comiste, y quedamos que esperaríamos a los chicos para que nos dieran la noticia. Íbamos a cenar juntos y tú te has adelantado —miraba a su marido reprochándoselo.

—Pero mi amor, si solo comí un tentempié, no te preocupes... Cuando ellos lleguen los acompañaré con gusto con algún platillo más, y en verdad que mi hambre principal no se me ha quitado con nada —le decía con una mirada enigmática en los ojos, le encantaba la cara de enojo de su esposa, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y cómo calmarla, ohhh sí, ella sería su postre, un delicioso postre del que jamás se cansaría.

Juliena reconoció esa mirada en los ojos de su marido y suspiró. La verdad es que el apetito de su marido no era solo de comida. Pero eso era algo que quedaba entre ellos dos...


	5. Envidia

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece…, desafortunadamente…

* * *

 _ **Envidia:** Sentimiento de tristeza o enojo que experimenta la persona que no tiene o desearía tener para sí sola algo que otra posee._

* * *

 **ENVIDIA**

Nunca necesitó una amiga… Hasta que la conoció a ella.

* * *

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

—Tan lista como podré estar.

—Entonces no lo hagas esperar más—dijo tomando el ramo y poniéndolo en sus manos—, róbales el aliento —agregó tomando su lugar al lado de la novia.

* * *

La vida de Kanae Kotonami siempre se rigió por cuatro sencillos principios.

1\. Trabaja incansablemente por tus sueños.

2\. No repitas los errores de tu familia.

3\. Huye de tus sobrinos y hermanos.

4\. Y nunca te involucres.

Su plan, llegar a la cima del mundo del entretenimiento. Y quién sino ella para lograrlo. Después de todo era hermosa, segura, talentosa y competitiva. Todo eso estaba claro en su mente hasta que conoció a Kyoko Mogami, una chica idiota, con dotes de ama de casa, que no conocía su lugar. Un bicho raro, que desafortunadamente se adhirió a ella como una lapa y alteraba sus nervios.

Un bicho raro que había demostrado ser una fuerza que debía ser reconocida. Ella era talentosa, lo sabía, pero esa chica… Su talento aún sin pulir era sorprendente y deslumbraba; lo peor de todo era que lo hacía sin aparente esfuerzo, de forma impulsiva y sin premeditar. La primera vez que lo presenció fue el día en que las defendió frente a las niñatas de la clase de actuación, poniendo su propio pellejo en juego. La chica había tomado las palabras que ella le había dicho sobre el guion y lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel. No solo logrando una actuación brillante, sino también llevando a la otra actriz exactamente al lugar en el que quería que estuviera, para responder como esperaba que lo hiciera.

No había manera que una persona como ella sin experiencia en la actuación pudiera hacer eso. Tenía que haberlo planeado desde el comienzo…¿Qué hubiese hecho ella en su lugar? No lo sabía… Tenía que tener cuidado con ella. Aunque pareciera inofensiva era peligrosa. Bien rezaba el argot popular "De las aguas mansas líbrame Señor, que de las turbias me libro yo". Y no, no era envidia, no era que ella hubiese querido ser a la que se le ocurriera… Ella era talentosa y hermosa. Ella no tenía nada que envidiarle ¿verdad?

Ella no sentía envidia. Ni siquiera de Erika Koenji y todo su dinero. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente era algo totalmente diferente porque ella nunca reconoció a Erika, ni como enemiga, ni como rival. Solo alguien que lograba lo que quería con el dinero de su padre. No había nada que envidiar. Kyoko por su parte era demasiado parecida a ella con su determinación por alcanzar sus sueños, con su testarudez. Kyoko era extremadamente talentosa y pronto sin notarlo empezó a desear ser un poco más como ella, empezó a verla como una amenaza, hasta que finalmente la declaró su más grande rival en la industria del entretenimiento.

Y antes de darse cuenta, sucedió: tenía una amiga, una que hasta ahora nunca necesitó y mucho menos buscó, aunque eso no evitó que ella la encontrara. Y ahora estaba nadando en la problemática situación de intentar no herir sus sentimientos y susceptibilidades cada vez que abría la boca… ¿Por qué tenía que escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras para proteger sus sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado preocuparse por ella? Antes era fácil, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero ¿qué haría si ella la odiaba?... Todo se había vuelto problemático y complicado.

¡Ah! Y por supuesto también estaba ese sentimiento molesto que la perseguía cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de él, de su adorado y venerado senpai. Tsuruga-san es esto y esto otro, Tsuruga-san hizo, Tsuruga-san dijo… Ella no quería escuchar hablar del bendito senpai que claramente quería robársela. Con toda la atención que ella le prestaba, parecía ser lo único que ocupaba su mente. No la mal entiendan, ella no envidiaba el lugar que Ren Tsuruga tenía en la vida de Kyoko Mogami, mucho menos celaba de la atención que ella le dedicaba. Kyoko le dedicaba buena parte de su tiempo y alabanzas a ella también, pero algunas ocasiones se encontraban deseando arrebatarle a Tsuruga toda la atención que se robaba de Kyoko… Tan molesto.

Pero la envidia (sí, porque ya reconocía que era envidia), volvió a golpear la puerta de nuevo, cuando fuese Kyoko quien dejara la sección Love Me primero. Envidia de que ella había sido capaz de superar su propia debilidad, mientras ella seguía allí haciendo trabajos tontos para otros, incapaz de seguir hacia adelante. Pero la verdad sea dicha estaba feliz por su amiga, de que fuera capaz de seguir hacia adelante, de ser una pantera fiera en la sabana del mundo del entretenimiento. Mas la envidia es traicionera y volvió a golpearla cuando ella tuvo que interpretar un rol de soporte mientras su más querida amiga y jurada rival interpretaba el protagónico. No obstante, fue en ese mismo momento que Kyoko con su deslumbrante y para nada premeditada inocencia y gracia, entre halagos y búsqueda de consejo le recordó lo que realmente importaba. Ella había sido bendecida con sus propios talentos, con sus propias fortalezas, y eso, su amiga se lo había demostrado más veces de las que podía recordar.

Fue a partir de ese momento que se encontró pensando que quizás no se trataba de envidia, aunque tal vez al comienzo sí lo era, ahora solo se trataba de respeto y admiración.

* * *

Junto a la novia en el altar, ella, la dama de honor, sostuvo con orgullo su ramo mientras la novia colocaba con manos temblorosas el anillo en el dedo de su esposo.

Sonrió con la seguridad de que no estaba perdiendo a una hermana, sino ganando a un hermano.

Y ese día finalmente lo admitió. Estaba complacida de que sus caminos se hubiesen cruzado, de que Kyoko no se hubiese dado por vencida con ella. La verdad era que en ese entonces no sabía lo mucho que había necesitado una amiga de verdad. Ahora podía mirar atrás y recordar con alegría y nostalgia todas las caídas, los tropiezos, los triunfos, las risas y las luchas que compartieron. Las dos eran grandes amigas, actrices pero ante todo rivales. Rivales sin envidia, porque allí no había lugar para ella. Solo había lugar para el respeto y la admiración por el talento de la otra. Después de todo la envidia es para aquellos que no pueden aceptar la felicidad de otros. Pero la verdad era que para ella, Kanae Kotonami, la felicidad de su amiga era su felicidad.


	6. Pereza

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece… Ni siquiera cambiándonos el nombre por el de Nakamura Yoshiki…

* * *

 _Pereza: Incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo._

* * *

 **PEREZA**

A la tierna edad de seis añitos, Reino descubrió el arte de hacer que los otros hicieran las cosas por él.

—¡Oka-saaaaan! —dijo bien alto para que su madre le oyera desde la cocina—. ¡No puedo hacer la cama, porque hay una señora muerta sentada encima y no me deja!

Sí, descubrió que diciendo las palabras adecuadas, no tenía por qué hacer ciertas cosas.

—¿Y tus deberes, Rei-chan? —le preguntaba su maestra de primaria.

—Hay un mushi en su espalda, sensei… —le decía—. Y se está comiendo su sombra…

Por supuesto, la incauta señora empezaba a retorcerse intentando quitarse de encima un mushi que no estaba allí y se olvidaba de lo que había preguntado.

Con doce años, el nivel de refinamiento aumentó…

—Rei-chan, ¿cómo que no has estudiado? —le preguntó su profesor de intermedia.

—Su abuela no me dejó hacerlo, sensei… Se pasó toda la noche gritándome en la oreja lo ingratos que fueron sus hijos y sus nietos… Dice que no le pagaron lo suficiente al sacerdote para que le diera un buen nombre de difunto, y ahora está condenada a vagar en este mundo para atormentar a los vivos, sensei…

El pobre hombre, en cuanto terminó su jornada laboral, salió corriendo al templo a encargar el mejor kaimyō para su abuela que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Y ya un adolescente, con catorce años, traía por la calle de la amargura a su desdichado profesor de gimnasia.

—¿Dónde demonios está tu ropa de deporte? —le preguntó el hombre una mañana al chico.

—¿En el armario del vestuario? —le respondió él, con ese tono de "Pero hombre, es obvio".

—¿Y por qué no la llevas puesta? —continuaba su profesor.

—Porque tendría que entrar en los vestuarios —a cuentagotas le respondía Reino.

—¿Y por qué no entras en los vestuarios y te cambias de una buena vez? —le preguntaba ya rojo de enojo.

—Porque una Kuchisake-onna acecha entre las sombras… —le contesta él—. Tiene las tijeras… Me cortará la boca de lado a lado si vuelvo a entrar. ¿No la oyen? —e impostando la voz, imita una voz de mujer—. _¿Soy hermosa? ¿Soy hermosa?_ —el profesor a estas alturas estaba tieso como palo de escoba, blanco el semblante. Y los compañeros de clase también—. ¿De verdad que no la oyen? —continuó diciendo Reino—. Se la escucha desde aquí… Yo le he respondido que sí, para que se calle y se vaya, pero ella sigue preguntándolo…

Y claro como el cristal, que ninguno entró a recoger sus mudas al terminar la clase, evitando a toda costa la abertura negra y ominosa que daba acceso a los vestuarios.

Todos se fueron en chándal a casa ese día…

Mentiras…, pensaba Reino. Todo el mundo sabe que si respondes a la pregunta de una Kuchisake-onna ya estás muerto. Solamente desaparecen si les dices "No, eres fea, y no quiero ser como tú". Pero qué crédulos son todos… La verdad es que estaba muy lejos el vestuario… Lejísimos. Todo un esfuerzo, levantarse y cambiarse de ropa… Y luego tener que correr…

Agotador…

Y con la costumbre y los años, llegó un momento tal que ni falta le hacían las excusas y pretextos a Reino para no dar ni golpe…

—Oka-san, córtame el filete.

—Oka-san, tráeme las zapatillas.

—Miroku, llévame al instituto en tu bici.

—Miroku, ¿la pregunta 16 es A, B o C?

—Oka-san… Déjame dormir…

—Sensei… Eso es mucha tarea…

—Oka-san…

—Miroku…

—¡Oka-san!

* * *

Los años pasaron uno detrás de otro (suele ser lo normal…) y la secundaria terminó. Para Reino también. Sí… Increíble… Aún está por ver cómo sucedió tamaña hazaña académica… Siempre estudiando a medio gas, con el mínimo esfuerzo como norma de vida, probablemente aprobó los exámenes gracias a Miroku y a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, que tenían atemorizadas a tres cuartas partes de la plantilla del profesorado. El caso es que se graduó y ahora, con diecisiete años largos, se le abría el mundo de los adultos.

El padre de Reino se negó a que la garrapata que tenía por hijo le siguiera chupando la sangre y la vida. Así que le puso un ultimátum: o se ponía a trabajar o estudiaba una carrera. Nada de quedarse en casa mano sobre mano, viendo cómo se movían las manecillas del reloj, o cómo las moscas dibujaban las mismas figuras una y otra vez.

Así que una tarde, en la habitación de Reino (porque la casa de Miroku quedaba a tres cuadras), estaban hablando de sus opciones de futuro…

—Podríamos trabajar en el supermercado de mi tío…

—¿Y estar todo el santo día cargando cajas? No, Miroku, gracias…

—¿Y el restaurante de los primos de tu madre?

—No me dejan entrar desde que les dije que tenían un akaname en los baños…

—¡Pero Reino! —le dice Miroku, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad…

—¿Qué? Para alguien que por una vez se encargaba de dejar limpísimos los inodoros… —continúa Reino.

—A lametazos… —precisa Miroku.

—Eso es lo que hace un akaname —confirma Reino, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero es asqueroso… —y arruga la cara con disgusto.

—Pero los baños estaban más limpios que nunca… —insiste Reino.

—En fin… —suspira Miroku—. Dejemos a la familia. ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos actores?

—No, por los dioses… Sería incapaz de madrugar para llegar a los platós.

—¿Y cantantes? —propone Miroku.

—¿En solitario o a dúo? —pregunta Reino, pensativo.

—¿Mejor en grupo?

—Están de moda los grupos… —comenta reflexivo—. Éxito rápido. Podría ser…

—Pero sabes que esto no se hace solo, ¿verdad? —Miroku se sienta en el suelo junto a él—. Habría que elegir el tipo de imagen y estética de la banda, qué clase de música tocaremos… Bueno, tocaremos los demás, porque tú cantarás, Reino —él asiente—, eso significa que al menos tendrás que aprenderte las letras —aquí Reino protesta con un movimiento de ojos—. Sí, algo tendrás que aportar al grupo… Debemos pensar en las canciones que queremos cantar, escribirlas, componerlas, arreglarlas, grabarlas, memorizarlas, interpretarlas…

—Demasiado trabajo, Miroku… —protesta Reino.

—¿Y si simplemente tomamos la idea de algo que ya existe? —añade Miroku. Y luego sus ojos se llenan de estrellitas, en un momento de iluminación, cuando una idea aparece en su mente—. ¿Y si copiamos a Fuwa Sho?

Y el muchacho aguarda expectante al dictamen de su amigo. Reino se toca los labios con el pulgar, pensando en las posibilidades que se abren ante ellos.

—Miroku… En ocasiones eres un auténtico genio…

* * *

Y así fue cómo empezó la aventura musical de Reino.

Evidentemente, fue Miroku quien se encargó de comprar el vestuario visual kei. Y era Miroku el que entrevistaba a los candidatos para formar su banda, mientras Reino callaba, sentado a su lado, leyendo el aura de los entrevistados. Tuvieron suerte de que al menos uno de ellos fuera compositor. Por lo demás, parecían músicos competentes.

Reino se dejó llevar… Miroku les buscó un agente y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban actuando y lanzando su primera canción. Con el primer dinero que consiguieron, se fueron a un apartamento en la zona VIP de Tokyo que Miroku administraba con diligencia. Fue él quien filtró en ciertos medios que Reino dormía en un ataúd rodeado de rosas, como si fuera un vampiro. Lo cual era cierto. Pero la verdadera razón (y que solo ellos dos conocían) era porque un ataúd resultaba mucho más fácil de arreglar por la mañana que estar haciendo la cama, siempre con ese lío de mantas y sábanas… Por no hablar de lo bien que queda en su espectral imagen Vie Ghoul y ante las fans perturbadas.

Otro aspecto de su imagen que desataba la trastornada imaginación de las fans eran sus uñas. Uñas afiladas como garras. Para nada postizas, sino bien reales. Las uñas de un ser de ultratumba que camina entre mortales. Pues no. Las uñas de un gandul. De un holgazán. Eso es lo que eran… Era más fácil llevarlas así que estárselas recortando continuamente…

Su primera canción había sido propia, pero pronto se lanzaron al cómodo plan de vivir de Fuwa Sho. Su estilo, su música, sus letras, sus vídeos… Su puesto en las listas… Hasta entrevistas y fechas de lanzamiento le usurparon… Su ascenso fue inmediato… Era todo tan fácil…

No contentos con el plagio descarado, se lanzaron a por el robo… Estrenar las canciones que había escrito el propio Fuwa antes que él mismo las publicara. Claro, un dinero que cambia de manos y todo salía a pedir de boca…

Los chicos le llaman perezoso… Pero quien diga que usurpar una carrera y una vida requiere de cierto trabajo y esfuerzo, no se equivoca, pero es que a Reino no le costaba nada. Era muy fácil, como el que aplasta un insecto bajo su bota… Y en medio de la confortable vida que vivía, surgió un deseo. Por primera vez quería algo. Por primera vez deseaba algo. Estaba determinado a robarle a Fuwa su mujer, novia, o amiga de la infancia… Estaba decidido a que el espacio lleno de negro odio que él ocupase en el corazón de la muchacha fuera mayor que el de Fuwa.

Aún no sabía si la quería o no como novia. Es que las chicas requieren demasiadas atenciones y demasiados cuidados. Por suerte, Miroku siempre está a su lado…

Reino se tiende en el sofá y cruza los brazos tras la cabeza y deja que Miroku se encargue —como siempre— de todo. La larga melena de su amigo le hace cosquillas en la piel expuesta del bajo vientre mientras piensa en cuándo acercarse a Kyoko.

Mañana. Mañana lo haría… O quizás pasado mañana…


	7. Ira

_AVISO: clasificado M por violencia y lenguaje._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece… desafortunadamente…

* * *

 _Ira: un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enfado._

* * *

 **IRA**

 _Engendro_

¡Oh! Esa es nueva, no la habían mencionado antes. Estaba esperando algo como bastardo, sangre sucia, maldito japonés, incluso mestizo.

. . .

 _Mestizo_

El primer golpe conectó contra la mandíbula, el siguiente a las costillas, luego una patada al estómago. Esos fueron solo los primeros de muchos que no pude contar. Golpes que solo se detuvieron cuando mis agresores me notaron casi inconsciente y me dejaron botado en aquella calle inmunda, donde solo se escuchaba el goteo de alguna tubería rota y el rumiar de las ratas en la basura. No era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

. . .

 _Fracasado_

Comenzó como un susurro en los pasillos, como algún comentario suelto tras puertas cerradas. Luego ya no tanto. Y pronto se trató de bromas y desplantes abiertos, sin sutilezas, sin miramientos. Y un pensamiento que vivía oculto en mi mente creció con fuerza. Yo no era como mi padre, jamás lo sería. Era un fracaso y una pena como hijo. Lentamente me comencé a hundir en el pozo de la desesperación.

. . .

 _Así no, lo estás haciendo mal_

Por supuesto que estaba mal. Kuon Hizuri jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno, nunca podría cumplir las expectativas alrededor del hijo de Kuu Hizuri. Porque nunca se trataba de él, de Kuon, pensó con amargura y rencor. Siempre se trataba del hijo de Kuu y Julienna, las súper estrellas.

. . .

 _Mírame, maldito mestizo_

No puedo mirarlo, mis ojos mostrarán todo el desprecio que siento y mi falta de decisión para responder a su ira; pero puedo sentir algo cocinándose a fuego lento bajo la superficie, siento el latir dentro de mí, creciendo, rogando ser liberado.

. . .

 _Kuon… ¿Está todo bien?_

Por supuesto que todo está bien, madre.

Y a ella, a mi madre, es a la primera persona que le ofrezco una sonrisa fabricada, de esas que he practicado tanto frente al espejo, de esas que ocultan mis pensamientos y sentimientos más oscuros. No necesito su ayuda. Ni la de ella, ni la de nadie. No necesito su pena.

. . .

 _¿Por qué haces esto?_

No lo sé. Este sentimiento sigue creciendo poco a poco dentro de mí. Y me encuentro manipulándolos, hay algo excitante y retorcido en provocarlos y luego mostrarme condescendiente, no importan los golpes que vengan después, no importa la tristeza que puedan causar.

Estoy enfermo otra vez o tal vez sería más apropiado decir que finjo estar enfermo nuevamente, porque estoy seguro de que un revolcón con la chica de turno no cuenta como enfermedad.

Descargo con fiereza el puño contra el espejo, no es suficiente, tenerlas, dominarlas, sentir sus cuerpos bajo el mío, escucharlas gritar mi nombre no es suficiente para calmar las llamas que me están consumiendo. El fuego voraz que clama ser liberado.

. . .

 _Defiéndete_

Se suponía que era solo para defenderme, uno, dos o tal vez tres golpes para que me dejaran en paz, pero con cada golpe la emoción crece. Y el fuego que consumía mi pecho ahora corre como lava por mis venas y mi mente recrea cada palabra, cada golpe, cada insulto recibido en los últimos años. La sangre golpea con más fuerza, más rápido, reclamando, gritando que destroce, que retribuya. Clama venganza. Y mientras descargo mi puño una vez más y los huesos se rompen con la fuerza del impacto, siento que el momento es perfecto. Mi momento. Este es de alguna manera retorcida mi momento de paz y felicidad.

De forma amortiguada escucho los gritos pidiendo clemencia. Dejo escapar una risilla y como una sombra me cierno sobre ellos, por supuesto que les demostraré clemencia. Les demostraré exactamente la misma clemencia que ellos me tuvieron en el pasado

. . .

 _¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser víctima para volverte victimario?_

Pruebo el sabor metálico y con el revés de la mano limpio la sangre espesa que brota de mi boca. ¡Cuán interesante!

El enfado y la emoción se mezclan en uno solo y entonces dejo que la excitación del prospecto de la cacería me invada y mis ojos centellan con el brillo de la locura. Si jugar es lo que quieren, juego es lo que van a tener.

.

Soy un cazador fantasma. La ira que vive y burbujea constantemente en mi pecho me hace más veloz, fugaz, ágil, y me deja verlos, puedo ver sus debilidades, sus aperturas, puedo ver su miedo.

El sonido de palos y puños aporreando, el de cuerpos impactando contra el pavimento, contra paredes, el de huesos rompiéndose, todos esos sonidos son música para mis oídos.

Otro más se abalanza sobre mí, lo envío girando hacia el empolvado pavimento.

¡Monstruo!, grita otro más. No es la primera vez que lo escucho. Antes de que pueda reaccionar estoy sobre él. El crudo sadismo creciendo con excitación. Se siente reconfortante mirar a los cuerpos desmadejados en el suelo, la sangre viscosa y pegajosa lavando las manos. No soy un monstruo, quizás sería más apropiado decir que soy una marioneta sin carne, ni sangre.

. . .

 _Detente_

Kuon, lo vas a matar detente. Escucho una voz suplicar, sigo descargando golpe tras golpe, pero la voz continua llamando, Kuon, tienes elección, todos la tenemos. Te lo estoy pidiendo. Detente.

Es una mentira, yo nunca tuve una elección.

Un ruido a mi derecha capta mi atención y sonrío cuando veo a una de las ratas tratando de dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo, me lanzo a por él. Detente, Kuon, detente, escucho la voz amortiguada.

. . .

 _Cuidado_

Lo veo demasiado tarde. Las luces centelleantes del auto, pero el impacto nunca llega, no el que espero contra la carrocería del auto, sino contra el pavimento del otro lado de la calle y antes de poder entender lo que está sucediendo, escucho el grito desgarrador que se quedará grabado por siempre en mi alma. Asesino grita una y otra vez mientras sostiene el cuerpo sin vida alrededor del cual lentamente se forma un charco de sangre. Toda la excitación desaparece, y soy arrastrado a un vacío sin final.

. . .

 _Oculto_

Él me oculta, no los deja que me vean, no me permite salir, porque para él soy un monstruo. Me encerró y luego tiró la llave; desde entonces duermo esperando que llegue el día en que pueda romper mis barrotes, retomar el control.

. . .

 _Despertar_

Lo puedo sentir, aquel que me encerró y tiró la llave a veces deja salir partes de mí. Cada vez le cuesta más mantenerme encerrado. ¿Quién es ella?

. . .

 _Desdibujado_

Puedo sentirlo, aquel que me ha encerrado llama inconscientemente por mí. Entonces lo siento, cómo nuestros brazos tiemblan, cómo su sangre golpea en nuestro pecho con más fuerza, cómo la ira se apodera de nuestro cuerpo y mente. Nos ha llamado maldito mestizo y quiero destrozarlo, arrancarle las entrañas, pero algo nos detiene. Una suave mano nos toca, una dulce voz nos llama y sin darme cuenta estoy de regreso en la jaula, solo que esta vez no existe ningún candado.

.

Algunas veces él, aquel que se hace llamar Ren está en el control, pero más y más frecuentemente me escapo y salgo a jugar. Porque quiero verla a ella, estar con ella, con la pequeña belleza de ojos miel, encantadora y seductora que me hace sentir, me hace desear, la que hace desaparecer el enojo y la agonía.

En el espejo, mi otro yo me devuelve la mirada. Y sé que de alguna manera extraña, ya no puedo decir dónde comienza Tsuruga Ren y dónde termina Hizuri Kuon. Tan solo existimos, difusos los bordes que nos separan. Imprecisos, desdibujados…

Sin ira.


	8. Lujuria

_AVISO: clasificado M por contenido sexual._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** como desear no cuesta nada, para mi cumpleaños deseo que _Skip Beat_ sea mío, o por lo menos Ren...

* * *

 _"Los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable"._

* * *

 **LUJURIA**

Estaba hermosa, no, mejor dicho, ella era hermosa. Me preocupó mucho el hecho de que no entrara al despacho del presidente. ¿Qué le había hecho la bruja como para que no quisiera entrar? ¿Qué le había hecho ponerse que la avergonzara al grado de asustarla? Cuando la vi, entendí. Estaba muy hermosa, demasiado para mi gusto. Vestía una minifalda que dejaba a la vista sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. En ese momento quise tenerlas alrededor de mi cintura. Un top que me hacía fijar los ojos en sus redondos pechos. Deseaba pasarles las manos y la lengua. Una pequeña, bueno, nada pequeña parte de mí despertó. Debo agradecer que trajera puesto un abrigo o hubiera pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Ella hubiera entrado en pánico al ver mi reacción. Tuve que controlarme, busqué por todos lados mi cordura pero, al parecer salió por la puerta grande cuando ella entró.

Escuché decir a alguien que era duro y lindo. Bueno, duro sí estaba y mucho, pero lindo no era exactamente la palabra que se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Esto de los hermanos Heel iba a ser una completa tortura, siempre lo pensé, pero no sabía cuánta. Este proyecto va a ser mi perdición, y si no me detengo, también el de ella.

Las bromas de Dios, vaya debe estarse carcajeando a mi costa. Tener a la mujer que amas, con una minifalda que permite echar a volar la imaginación, y ¡ese top!, ¡me encanta! Ese atuendo me está matando, le viene bien, ya lo he dicho. Pero sé con certeza que quedaría mucho mejor en el suelo de esta habitación de hotel. Y ella, abajo mío. Salí con ella deprisa, necesitaba ropa, algo que la cubriera más, algo que alejara la lujuria de mi mente. Iríamos a comprar pantalones, o lo que sea, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo mis pensamientos, mis más profundos deseos.

Ella era mi salvavidas, fue la luz que me sacó de la oscuridad de Kuon, mi escudo ante mi propia fuerza, la fuerza de él. Gracias a ella logré escapar, librarme de él. Sé que no me reconocía, sé que sabía que no era completamente yo, mejor dicho el "yo" que ella conoce, Tsuruga Ren. Vio a Kuon, mi aura oscura, mi odio, mi crueldad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, conmigo, a mi lado. Dormir al suyo fue una bendición, una tortura y una maldición. Aunque ella calmaba al monstruo que habitaba en mí, no podía permitirme bajar la guardia. Quería tocarla, mis manos me quemaban por pasarlas sobre su nívea piel, si no me controlaba lo haría en cualquier momento. Saber que estaba ahí, casi a mi disposición. Fue una locura, una hermosa locura. Y así, ella sin saberlo, volvió a calmar a mi demonio interno.

Creí haberlo tenido controlado, pero fue esa maldita llamada, del imbécil de Fuwa, lo que me desquició. Perdí el poco control que había recuperado. La asusté. Los celos son malos consejeros, pero no pude controlarlos, saber que recibió a altas horas de la madrugada una llamada de él. La hice caer en la cama, y los dioses me ayuden, la deseé tanto. Me coloqué sobre ella y trabajo me costó no relajar mis brazos y mis piernas para aprisionarla bajo mi cuerpo. Estaba duro, mucho, tanto que dolía, quería que ella supiera lo que provoca en mí. Me fui acercando a ella. Lo suficiente como para sentir su cálido aliento dentro de mí. Llevé la mano a su escote. Quería quitarle la maldita cosa de una buena vez. Sin saber cómo, en un momento, ella estaba sobre mí. Al estar a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, su de por sí corta falda se subió un poco más que pude vislumbrar su erótica tanga. Perdí ante ella, no pude evitarlo. Llevé mi mano sobre su pierna, acariciándola de arriba abajo. Sé que se sobresaltó pero no me detuvo. Eso me incitó a llevarla más arriba, hacia su intimidad. Me sorprendió sentirla húmeda. La tomé por la cintura y la moví hacia mi erección. No podía controlarme. La froté contra ella. Respondió con un suave gemido. Atraje su boca a la mía y por fin la besé. La devoré como siempre había querido hacerlo. No sé si es su primer beso, pero no me importa. Haré que olvide los anteriores.

Me atreví a decirle mi verdad. Le dije que "yo" la amaba, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, de Mogami Kyoko, no de Setsu, que tenía muchas más cosas que confesarle, pero que en ese momento la necesitaba. La seguí besando y ella respondió con igual intensidad. Mi lujuria y su deseo. Pasó las manos por mi pecho desnudo, haciendo que mi erección creciera aún más, si es que eso era posible. Llevé las manos al suyo. No se quitó. Fijó su mirada en mí. Poco a poco le fui desabotonando mi tortura, ese top que desde hace días lleva mi vista hacia la tentación. La dejé solo con el sostén puesto. Acerqué mi boca y besé despacio la piel por encima de la tela. Al desabrochárselo, ella se arqueó acercándose más a mis labios. Ofreciéndose por entero. Mientras con la otra mano le proporcionaba la misma atención al otro seno. Sus pezones se endurecieron, invitándome a seguir adelante.

Le pedí que me marcara, le enseñé a hacerlo. Me dejó un chupetón en el cuello pero la prueba definitiva está en mi corazón. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, yendo y viniendo por todo su cuerpo. Las suyas me recorrían a su vez. Se acercaron a mi cintura. Me desabrochó el pantalón, no sé de dónde sacó tanta valentía, no creí nunca que se atreviera a hacerlo. Levanté mis caderas para ayudarla a deshacerse del pantalón. Yo la ayudé con la falda. Solo nos quedaba la ropa interior. La acerqué a mí para volver a besarla. Le dije que quería que estuviera segura, que no se sintiera presionada, que yo podría detenerme, aunque sé que hubiera necesitado toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. No sería fácil pero lo haría, por ella lo haría. Por toda respuesta me miró fijamente, esbozó una cálida sonrisa y me besó con fiereza. Con pasión y locura. Se levantó un poco y ella misma se desprendió de la última prenda que nos estorbaba, pero no se detuvo ahí. Me liberó a mí también, y en más de una forma. Expuestos los dos, desnudos en cuerpo y alma. Le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba con locura, que sin ella estaba perdido. Llevó sus labios a mi frente y fue bajando poco a poco, con tiernos besos hasta mi boca. Su lengua recorrió mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo, probándola, saboreándola por completo. Cuando llegué a su intimidad, la besé con necesidad, la suya y la mía. La llevé al clímax, y antes de que se hubiera recuperado entré en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y llevó sus manos a mi rostro para limpiar tiernamente las lágrimas que yo no sabía estaba derramando. Escuché las palabras que añoraba oírle decir: yo también te amo. Por fin me sentía en mi hogar.

Me desperté con ella a mi lado, no supe a qué horas nos quedamos dormidos, al igual que la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama, estábamos completamente vestidos. Todo lo de anoche solo fue un sueño, un deseo reprimido. Con el pretexto de los movimientos nocturnos la terminé abrazando, y en algún momento ella se relajó en mis brazos y me permitió hacerlo con mayor facilidad. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y me dirigí al baño. Otra vez había conseguido hacerme olvidar mis cadenas, olvidarme de él y de las pesadas esposas que cargaba día a día. Me desnudo y me meto a la ducha. Me toca bañarme otra vez con el agua fría, espero que ella no se dé cuenta, sabe bien que prefiero las duchas calientes. Al salir tomo la toalla y al estarme secando me miro al espejo. No puedo creerlo. En mi cuello definitivamente hay algo extraño. Una marca indiscutible. Tengo un chupetón.


	9. Epílogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece… Por más que recemos al cielo :)

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

—¡NO! ¡No, Presidente! ¡No puede hacer eso! —exclamaba Yashiro.

Lory tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Yashiro Yukihito, ejemplo vivo de la corrección y las buenas maneras, le acababa de gritar. Gritar, sí. Tuvo que parpadear para reponerse del susto.

—Perdóneme, Presidente —dijo Yashiro pesaroso, pasándose la mano por el pelo, en gesto nervioso. Lory tan solo agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al arrebato del mejor mánager de su agencia. Yashiro inspiró antes de seguir hablando—. El apetito de Hizuri-san es bien conocido, es cierto, pero ¿qué cree usted que pensarían los fans de saber que considera avariciosa a Kyoko-chan? Tampoco puede decir que Fuwa Sho es un soberbio, aunque esto sea una absoluta verdad… Ni hablar del pasado oscuro de Ren, eso sí que no… Y principalmente, no puede hacer una película en la que muestre a Ren muriéndose de ganas de arrancarle la ropa a una menor de edad, por más que sea hoy su señora esposa. Sería fatal para su imagen, Presidente…

—¿Y si les cambiamos los nombres? —preguntó Lory esperanzado.

Yashiro puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Esto le iba a llevar más tiempo del que pensaba.


End file.
